This is a pharmacokinetic study evaluating the drug interaction between itraconazole and didanosine in HIV+ patients. Itraconazole is an antifungal agent and has shown efficacy in treating cryptococcus, coccidioides and candida, common infections in HIV patients. Didanosine is an antiviral agent used for HIV infections.